Worth Exploring
by GalaxyRise
Summary: UPDATE: I've decided to use this story to post the entirety of my "Exploring Verse" here. I'm having issues posting a new story, so this will work. Starting with Chapter 13 there is a significant time jump. Shortly after the non-pocalyse, Gabriel stops by Aziraphale's shop to have a chat. This story is complete, and I will be posting one chapter a day over the next 11 days.
1. Chapter 1

"Aziraphale, we cannot have our field agents running around with an agent of the Adversary seeking to-"

Aziraphale cut Gabriel off, a risky move, "I'm not running around with anyone seeking to do anything. I've been keeping an eye on the, er, Adversary's agent for some time now" he sighed internally, knowing that nothing he said would dissuade the Archangel. Gabriel was not pleased with the outcome of Armageddon-that-wasn't, and Aziraphale had hoped that Heaven would just ignore his involvement, and Crowley's involvement, but clearly they had done neither.

"What I am saying is that you knew of the impending apocalyptic plans from the Adversary and you decided that the 11 years in between were best served consuming food and alcohol and driving around England?" Gabriel replied, stepping further into Aziraphale's shop.

When Gabriel arrived, Aziraphale had not been expecting him. He had a few more customers since Adam updated his inventory, but most frequently, if he heard someone enter, it was Crowley. Which reminded him, he needed to get Gabriel out of his shop quickly, since Crowley was picking him up for dinner at 8. The clock read 7:52. Aziraphale was certain that Gabriel would smite Crowley the moment he walked into the shop.

"What should I expect to happen" he asked, turning back to Gabriel, "am I being recalled, reassigned…" he trailed off not wishing to give Gabriel any ideas.

Before Gabriel could answer the door flung open, "Angel, were you thinking the Ritz, that new Sushi place by my flat or," Crowley's breath hitched in his throat "hey Gabe" he said in a way that Aziraphale could only describe as meekly.

Gabriel's eyes had gone wide, and he was trying to form a response.

Aziraphale walked over to the door where Crowley stood, the demon still looking in the Archangel's direction "Dear boy, are you trying to get discorporated?" He asked, his voice hushed and with the tone of a parent explaining to a child that they just used a word without understanding its meaning "No one calls Gabriel 'Gabe' unless they want unpleasant results"

"He can" Gabriel said hoarsely "I didn't expect to see you again. I've been watching of course, but you here, in front of me." He paused "I've missed you"

Aziraphale looked between them, confused.

The doors to the shop locked, and the window coverings drew themselves. "SOMEONE is going to explain to me what is going on here."

Gabriel looked to Crowley, panicked. "Does he not know?"

Aziraphale walked directly to Gabriel, with as much bravado as he could muster, "that was not an answer, what is going on, and do I not know what?"

"Angel, let's go to the back and open a bottle, maybe sit down." Crowley suggested, hooking his arm with Aziraphale's and making direct eye contact with Gabriel.

Aziraphale allowed himself to be led to the back room of the store and selected a wine at random from the shelf. He poured a glass for himself and drank it uncharacteristically fast before refilling it, and filling 2 more. He turned back to the seating area. Crowley was seated in his normal chair, and Gabriel was standing in the corner, a hair shy of cowering.

"Angel" Crowley began, taking the glass Aziraphale offered "I didn't know you before I-" he gestured downward "and I don't think you knew me either." He looked to Gabriel who nodded curtly. "I was nobody. Just a lowly angel, easy to overlook. Why would a Principality know who I was or take notice of me. Why would an Archangel?"

"Except that I did" Gabriel added in an exhale.

"You did what" Aziraphale snapped

Gabriel looked away "knew who he was, took notice of him" he paused for a long moment, and then continued barely louder than a whisper "loved him"

Aziraphale's jaw went slack, and he felt pinpricks of unnecessary tears begin to form. Whatever he had expected from this discussion, it was not that revelation. "Leave" he choked out "please both of you just leave."

"Wait" Crowley pleaded "really I can do a better job explaining than that."

"I really don't want to hear excuses for why you never found it necessary to let me know about this, so please leave. I need to… I just need you to leave Crowley" Aziraphale said.

"Angel-" Crowley sobbed

"GO Crowley." Aziraphale snapped "I'll call you if I'm ready to talk to you again"

The "if" struck Crowley hard. He turned silently and headed toward the door, magicking it open and slamming it shut behind him.

"That means YOU too. I can't deal with either of you right now Gabriel. I'm sure you are very pleased with yourself."

Gabriel sunk down, his usual swagger and confidence gone. "I'm not proud of myself and I truly wasn't aware that you didn't know. I'm sorry. I'll leave now."

He walked out of the shop and saw Crowley leaning against the Bentley, sunglasses off, tears visible in his golden eyes.

"Gadre'el, I never meant-"

"DON'T call me that. My name is Crowley." The last thing Crowley wanted at the moment was to think of who he had been before The Fall.

"Fine. Crowley, I never meant to cause a rift with you and Aziraphale. I was not expecting to see you today… or ever" he added as an afterthought. "I simply came to inform Aziraphale that Heaven is not pleased with him and he has a formal review coming up."

Crowley whipped his head around, "so help me Go-Sat-Somebody if you recall him I'll come up there and kill you myself." His eyes were blazing.

The Archangel walked over to where Crowley was sitting against the Bentley's hood and placed his hand on the roof, leaning against the car "It's been discussed, Michael is certainly in favor of it. I haven't actually spoken to Raphael, and I'm not sure he will even come to the review. And I was planning to stay on Earth until then to assist in my decision." His face betrayed the disdain he held for earth and those who inhabited it.

Crowley returned his sunglasses to his face "not sure he's going to be too receptive to that anymore." He glanced to the bookshop "uh, where are you going to stay while you're here, if you're still planning on being here?"

Gabriel considered the question, staying with Gadr-_Crowley_ would be nice, but he didn't particularly desire a flaming sword to the throat. "I hadn't thought that through, honestly. My plan was to stay with Aziraphale."

"Aziraphale will kill one or both of us, but you can stay at mine. Get in the car." Crowley said, as he slid into the driver's seat and the Bentley started on its own.

Crowley's grip on the steering wheel was so tight his knuckles were white. He figured that he could get Adam to forgive him for messing with things if it meant smoothing things over between Heaven and Hell so he drove at a breakneck speed back to his flat.

Gabriel looked out the window in horror. He had never been in an automobile before, and Crowley's zigging and zagging between cars and pedestrians was more than a little concerning to him. "I'm not explaining to Heaven _or_ Aziraphale if we hit something in this contraption."

"Gabe, relax," Crowley drawled "I've been driving for over a century and only hit something once or twice" he flashed a grin to his left.

"Once or twice, reassuring" Gabriel muttered.

Crowley pulled up in front of his flat, and the wheel clamp appeared on the Bentley. Bringing Gabriel into his flat was a bad idea. He knew that. But there he was outside, ready to go in. Perhaps he could gain some points with his superiors by tempting- no that was a bad train of thought. He shouldn't be tempting anyone other than HIS angel. And it wasn't really tempting with Aziraphale, or maybe it was just them tempting one another.

"So. Are we just going to sit in the car all day?" Gabriel brought Crowley out of his thoughts.

"Erm, no, right, upstairs we go then."

Gabriel, of everyone that Crowley could have secretly been with before he fell, of course it would have been Gabriel.

Aziraphale was still fuming from the revelation. He felt hurt and betrayed and insulted. Crowley never talked about the time before he fell. They hadn't known one another then, and the topic never really presented itself. As he thought back, Aziraphale vaguely remembered Gabriel having an _interest_ but he never caught the boy's name. The Archangels mostly kept to themselves. Michael had his Lucifer, Raphael had any number of angels at any given time and to be honest Aziraphale just never got involved with that. Angels were sexless after all, but there had been a lot of effort made back then.

How had he never noticed Crowley, or whoever Crowley had been back then. Was it truly an attraction of convenience? Since Crowley was the only one of Angel Stock on Earth with him for all those years. No! He truly did care for Crowley. He wasn't going to let Gabriel ruin this too. Since he was so keen on ruining everything else in Aziraphale's existence. But how could Crowley have kept this from him for six thousand years?

And where was Gabriel now? He hadn't been thinking when he threw his lover and his boss out of the shop. Of course they would go somewhere together. His chest hurt at the thought of Gabriel, handsome and perfectly put together, at the Ritz, or St James's Park, or _anywhere_ with Crowley.

Given time, Crowley would without doubt return to Gabriel. Who wouldn't? Aziraphale held no illusions about what he was, stuffy, dithering, not up to date with fashion or technology. And Gabriel was everything he wasn't. Even if Crowley hadn't been a matter of convenience for him, he was becoming sure that he had been so for Crowley.

He had likely just lost everything. His position as a field agent, his carefully cultivated life on Earth, everything he had known for millennia. Because he had been tempted to stand against Heaven. Because Crowley had convinced him that it was worth it to be on their own side. Not Heaven, not Hell, just Them. And now he wasn't sure he had any of that. No Heaven and now no Crowley either.

Aziraphale walked back into the back room of the shop and saw the two empty wine glasses and the one still containing wine. He grabbed it roughly, downed it in one gulp and sat on the couch. For the first time in, well, ever, Aziraphale thought Crowley's idea of sleeping sounded okay.

So he did.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, uh, drink?" Crowley mumbled as he fitted his key in the lock. He nearly dropped his key twice before finally getting it right. "Wait, do you even drink?"

"I can't say I ever have. Not much alcohol around, and I've made a point to never spend time indulging in earthly vices"

Crowley grabbed a bottle and 2 glasses. "Well then you need to at least try. I noticed you didn't touch the wine at-" he paused not yet ready to say Aziraphale's name "back there."

Gabriel tutted "not that I had the time, so what's this then" he looked at the glasses.

One of the best, Crowley thought, "it's whiskey. Technically bourbon. American thing. I don't know. Just sip it."

Gabriel took the offered glass and did as Crowley recommended, but still found himself sputtering and with the feeling that his mouth and throat were burning. "Was I supposed to enjoy that?" He asked eyeing Crowley suspiciously as the demon downed his own liquor in 2 large gulps.

"Acquired taste. You get used to it."

"I seem to recall you telling me that before" Gabriel said with a smirk.

"Not discussing that!" Crowley exclaimed. "Gabe, really, it's been over six thousand years, I've made a life on Earth. I like my life on Earth. You don't get to show up and mess it about."

Gabriel took a sip of his drink, the burn was lessened this time, and he almost immediately took another. "I didn't even say anything about your life on Earth, or your existence before."

"You told Aziraphale you loved me" Crowley downed another glass of bourbon "What made you think that was going to go over well? You've been watching him, and by extension me, for some time I presume?" Crowley knew that Heaven had that ability, but wasn't sure it was actually utilized.

"I have" Gabriel admitted.

"So you know. Unless you haven't been paying attention you know how he feels. You know how I feel. So why tell him? You could have just, I don't know, left." Crowley raised his voice, not quite yelling.

"You're the one who waltzed in and called me 'Gabe', Aziraphale is right. I don't let anyone else call me as such." He stood up and walked to a window. "I said it because it's the truth. And because, yes it is a source of amusement for me to make Aziraphale uncomfortable. Wasn't expecting that reaction though."

Crowley hissed. "I know you are an arse Gabe, but that's going a bit far."

"I didn't come to Earth to see you, or to steal you away from Aziraphale. I actually didn't even want to come to Earth, why would anyone?" Gabriel turned back to face Crowley "I expected that you would be recalled as well. Or at least have orders to not fraternize with the enemy, which is what I was telling Aziraphale when you showed up."

"He's not allowed to see me anymore?" Crowley stood "no, that is not acceptable. Gabe you can't do that. Please not that."

Gabriel was surprised by the fear and passion in Crowley's voice. "I never actually got around to telling him" he finished the bourbon remaining in his glass. "Can I have some more of this?"

Crowley waived his hand lazily and Gabriel's glass was refilled.

"Thank you. I'm not actually going to prevent you and Aziraphale from doing whatever it is that you do. Which appears to be mostly eating, drinking and driving." Gabriel took in his surroundings, he wasn't sure Crowley actually lived here. It looked too pristine. Gadre'el was not what one would describe as pristine, but maybe Crowley was. He supposed it was possible for a being to change in a half dozen millennia. He returned to the couch and sat down closer to Crowley, but not too close, and took a slightly larger drink.

"Do you mind if I-" he gestured to his suit jacket and tie "just feels a little stuffy."

"Sure, just not more than that."

Gabriel shrugged off his jacket and unbuttoned and rolled up his shirtsleeves before undoing and removing his tie. "Worried you'll be tempt'd?" Gabriel chuckled, his glass once again refilled.

"No. Worried Aziraphale will come here and kill us both. You might be able to file your own stuff for another corporation, but I'm not sure I'll even get another one, much less if I'll get sent back up here." Crowley looked down between his feet, as if he could see through the floor straight into Hell.

"M not act'lly sure if I can do m'own papers. Prolly need to ask Michael. Or Raphael. Ok prolly Michael."

"Raphael's in America you know, came to visit me and Aziraphale couple weeks ago. Says he quit being an Archangel."

"Can't quit. Won't let us." Gabriel spread his arms on the back of the couch. "S not a job." He blinked several times, "huh feel strange. Fuzzy. 'M I fuzzy Gadre'el?"

"It's Crowley and no you're drunk not fuzzy."

"Tingly too. Gaaaaahhhhdreeeeeel is easier to say. Why you named Crowley now?"

Crowley sighed. Usually by the time Aziraphale was _this_ drunk he was drunk too. But tonight there probably wasn't enough alcohol in his flat to match Gabriel's level. "You know what Gabe, I'll tell you that story tomorrow" he said hoping that would placate the Archangel.

"Why're your hairs short. Used to be long. Curly." Gabriel reached up to touch Crowley's styled red hair. "And what's this?" He ran a finger down Crowley's right cheek.

"Itsssss a ssssnake"

"Mmmm yes, I see that" Gabriel continued, pressing an open mouth kiss to Crowley's mark.

"That'ssss quite enough. I'll get you a blanket and you can ssssssleep" Crowley stood abruptly. Aziraphale was certainly going to kill one if not both of them. "I'll see you in the morning." He regretted getting Gabriel drunk. Especially at the moment, as the Archangel was laying on his couch half covered by a blanket trying unsuccessfully to unbutton his own shirt.

As amusing as it was to watch, Crowley snapped his fingers as he left the room and Gabriel's shirt folded itself onto the chair where his jacket and tie were lying. And he'd be blessed if Gabriel wasn't right about him being tempted.


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley knew that breathing wasn't strictly necessary for ethereal or occult beings. But that did not quench the small panic he had when he found Gabriel face down on his couch still shirtless, one arm under his head and the other hanging off the edge, still covered by a blanket but completely unmoving. Completely unmoving including breathing.

"Shit. Hey Gabe, wake up" Crowley said from across the room. When he got no response, and the Archangel didn't even stir, Crowley approached him and nudged his shoulder gently with a knee. "Gabriel. Come on!"

Crowley paced around his flat. Technically, he supposed, if he killed an Archangel, that might put him back on Hell's good side. But he didn't want Gabriel to be dead. He continued pacing.

An hour later he finally mustered up the courage to call Aziraphale. But the call to his mobile phone went directly to voicemail. Which was strange itself because though Aziraphale was not found of his mobile phone, he never turned the thing off.

Descending the stairs from his flat, Crowley figured if Gabriel was dead, he would still be there when he came back, hopefully.

He drove to the book shop in silence. Trying to figure out what to say to Aziraphale. It had been less than 2 months since the failed end of the world, but during those two months "just enough of a bastard to be worth liking" had turned into "I do actually, you know, have some non- demonic feelings." They hadn't actually gotten to outright expressing love, which is what made Gabriel's declaration the previous day such a problem. Crowley _knew_ Gabriel loved him. And however many thousands of years ago, he had loved Gabriel too. But for Aziraphale, who already had needless insecurities when it came to his boss, to hear those words, well it created a problem. A problem that had resulted in a drunk and possibly dead Archangel.

When Crowley thought about it, he really did hate Gabriel now rather than love him. When he fell, he hadn't been part of the actual rebellion, like his bosses. He just sort of thought it seemed more fun than the stuffy atmosphere heaven proved to be. All it would have taken to prevent him falling was Gabriel asking him to stay. But when that lumbering oaf of an Archangel came to tell Crowley that his welcome in Heaven had expired, Gabriel was standing right next to him, somber, but soundless. Not even so much as a goodbye.

And he had never expected to see the Archangel again. So naturally he was a little thrown off when he walked in to see him standing in Aziraphale's bookshop. Should've said something better than a meek "Hey Gabe" though.

He approached the bookshop and parked. The sign showed closed but that was to be expected. The locked door and locked back door were not. For the second time in the same number of hours, Crowley felt sheer panic. The only solution, he surmised was transporting himself into the building. This was an emergency after all.

"Angel, we have a problem, a huge, well maybe not as-" he stopped as he saw where Aziraphale was. Still clothed from the day before but sprawled on the couch, snoring softly.

"Huh, thought you didn't believe in sleep" he said, sitting in _his_ chair.

"Don't. But it seemed the proper thing to do." Came the muffled reply.

"Angel, I need help. I think I killed Gabriel. He got drunk last night and, oh don't look at me like that, he only had a few glasses of bourbon, anyways he's still on the couch but I can't wake him up and he's not breathing"

Aziraphale took a long slow inhale and swung himself upright on the couch "Dear boy, you know as well as I do that we don't need to breathe. That doesn't mean-"

"I know we don't need to but I do when I sleep and you were just a few moments ago. But he isn't. Please just come over and help." It was a true plea.

"And why should I do that?"

Crowley thought for a moment "because you'll get in trouble for letting me kill him?" he tried hopefully.

"Yes, probably true. Give me just a moment to change clothes."

Fifteen minutes later they were on their way back to Crowley's flat. Aziraphale wanted more than anything to discuss the events of the previous day.

"I might be getting recalled, or reassigned, or I'm not sure what, but I don't think they are pleased." He finally broke the silence. "I don't want to leave. I'd have saved them a lot of time and trouble by just letting Armageddon happen if I wanted to leave!"

"I'm hoping that either Dagon's forgotten about me or Adam had a talk with… his father and either way I get to stay here. Though Gabe-riel" (he amended the nickname at the last second) "seemed surprised that I hadn't been recalled."

The situation in Crowley's flat was exactly as described. Though Crowley had neglected to mention Gabriel's state of dress. "Where's his shirt? And tie? And jacket?"

"Chair" Crowley pointed in that direction. "It's not what you're thinking. He said it was warm and I wasn't going to watch him struggle all night with the buttons. And I magicked it off, before you ask"

Truthfully that had been what Aziraphale was thinking. He glanced over Gabriel's unconscious form. Crowley was correct in his assessment that he wasn't breathing. Aziraphale gently turned him onto his back. Still no motion. Miracle it would be then. He placed his hand on Gabriel's left shoulder, muttered a few words, and a groan escaped from the Archangel.

Gabriel opened one purple eye to see Aziraphale standing above him, directly behind him. He tilted his head back to see more clearly "Aziraphale I think I'm dying. Or falling. Everything hurts." As if to emphasize the pain, he scrunched his face up. "Gadr- sorry _Crowley_\- am I falling is this why it hurts?"

"You're hungover, Gabriel" Aziraphale replied. "You got drunk, didn't sober up before you went to sleep, and now you are having the very Earthly experience of a hangover. I'm not sure how to explain it."

"And no you aren't falling. Hangovers are much less horrible than that experience" Crowley added.

Gabriel closed his eyes and sighed "Aziraphale. Help me."

"What would possibly make me want to do that?" Aziraphale asked coldly. He truly had no desire to help his boss. The boss that had made his existence miserable forever.

"Aziraphale… _please_"

Aziraphale was getting a sick sort of enjoyment out of seeing Gabriel beg him for help. Crowley on the other hand was getting slightly agitated. "Angel, please just miracle his hangover away. I really don't want a hungover Archangel on my couch any longer than necessary."

Gabriel mumbled something that might have been "do you want me elsewhere?" But both Aziraphale and Crowley chose to ignore it.

"Fine, up with you then" Aziraphale gestured for Gabriel to sit up. "I'm not going to remove the entire hangover, because quite honestly that feels worse. The best option is to sober up yourself before the body tries to do it for you. But that would have been last night."

Aziraphale placed his hand on Gabriel's back, just between his shoulder blades. It was the place that an angel's true essence was closest to the surface of their corporation, where the glamor covering their wings were. It was also a very intimate place to be touching your boss. "Sorry, just need to…" he pressed into Gabriel's skin causing the other angel to moan.

And Crowley to bristle slightly "are you nearly done with that?"

"Yes, my dear boy, he's nearly done. Can you maybe get him some coffee?"

The way Crowley and Aziraphale addressed each other had not escaped Gabriel. Now that the pain in his head and chest were gone he felt… exposed. He possessed perhaps a bit too much vanity for an angel, Gabriel had an attractive corporation and he knew it. He also made a point to carry himself well. But sitting lap half covered by a blanket in slacks and shoes from the previous night, and no shirt, hair undoubtedly mussed, made him feel out of sorts. He gestured toward himself and was immediately overcome with a wave of nausea.

"Oh forgot to mention. No miracles for a while" Aziraphale said, seeing Gabriel's expression.

"Would have been good to know _before_ I tried." He replied, standing up to collect his shirt from the chair. He slipped it on casually, but didn't do up the buttons. "What is this 'coffee' and will it make my head feel less, how it feels now? Gadre'el do you have whatever."

"_Crowley_" the demon snarled "and yes. Here." He shoved a cup of black coffee into Gabriel's hands. "It's hot. Drink it slowly."

Aziraphale eyed Crowley after hearing Gabriel address him. Gadre'el. He vaguely remembered the boy. Or maybe his mind was just associating Crowley with someone he didn't actually remember. The name was familiar though. "So your name was…"

"Angel, can we perhaps not have this conversation now?" Crowley replied, settling onto his couch. "But yes, Gabriel insists on using _that_ name for some reason."

"Habit. It's your name, it's what I've thought of you as for all of existence, so I don't know why you expect me to be able to be able to get used to this new name in a day." He sat down on the couch next to Crowley, crossed an ankle over his knee, and lounged back, shirt falling further open and took a sip of his coffee.

Aziraphale gaped. And Gabriel noticed.


	4. Chapter 4

The three of them were quite a sight as they walked through London. Gabriel looked to be a businessman or government agent in a light gray suit with an open collared shirt. Crowley could have been a businessman if businessmen wore graphic t-shirts under their slim cut suits, chuck taylors, and had coiffed bright red hair. And Aziraphale was, well Aziraphale. He had on a tan and blue tartan three piece suit, but at both Gabriel and Crowley's urging had forgone a bowtie.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Gabriel asked looking around with a combination of wonder and caution.

"Sushi, Gabe. We are going to get sushi." Crowley replied with a grin. "It is what Aziraphale and I do."

"So I've noticed" Gabriel replied dryly "Eat copious amounts of food, get drunk, abandon the entire reason you were assigned to Earth, and repeat day after day." Truth be told, Gabriel thought it seemed like an tired existence, doing the same things day after day, bound by the customs and traditions of Earth.

They seemed to be a strange pairing Aziraphale and … Crowley. He wanted to call him Gadre'el, but apparently his name was Crowley now. Which Aziraphale had told him wasn't even his full name. Anthony J. Crowley. And Gabriel was worried that _he_ was too pretentious.

Gabriel knew he had lost ...Crowley when he did absolutely nothing to prevent his fall. He knew … Crowley had the wrong friends and was likely going to end up falling. When the time came Michael had even warned him. 'You know, your _boy_ is in the next group being cast out' but Gabriel did nothing.

When ...Crowley had fallen, Gabriel essentially locked himself in his office for a century or two. It was only when Raphael had told him 'your fallen boy there has been assigned to Eden by The Adversary. I guess he told Michael the other day' that he ended his self imposed exile. Michael and The Adversary (his own fallen ex lover Lucifer) were still in semi-regular contact at that time.

Gabriel had tried to get an assignment in Eden. He had implored everyone he thought might make such a decision. But ultimately was told that he would be overseeing the field agents and that Archangels did not get dispatched as field agents. (That obviously had changed in the past 6000 years, as Raphael had been assigned to Earth since the 1500's. An assignment Gabriel had not even attempted to get.)

So instead he spent millennium after millennium watching ...Crowley grow closer with that dithering idiot. Hating him, hating Earth.

He had never particularly cared about Aziraphale, he was one of the least social Angel's and primarily stuck to himself. Until he began sticking to ...Crowley. Gabriel still thought of …Crowley as his but as the years passed it became clear to him that he was Aziraphale's now. And the scene in front of him just confirmed it.

Angels and Demons did not have true free will but Crowley and Aziraphale came as close as he'd ever seen to it. And they had one another.

Aziraphale and ...Crowley were walking arm and arm, smiling. Crowley was pointing out things along the path they were taking with the excitement of a small child and Aziraphale was happily nodding along.

They looked, well they looked right. But that didn't stop a tinge of jealousy from clouding his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

They approached the storefront that proclaimed Sushi and Gabriel sped up to catch Crowley "So, what is a sushi, and am I going to wake up with a headache tomorrow from it?"

Crowley laughed, a real full laugh. "No Gabe, sushi isn't going to give you a headache. It's just fish and rice. I know you know fish and rice."

Gabriel paused. "Yes, those I am familiar with. I've never actually… eaten before today. But I am familiar with the items."

Crowley stopped abruptly causing Aziraphale to stumble and Gabriel to crash into them. "You've never had food before?" His eyes were wide behind his sunglasses as he turned to Aziraphale. "Angel did you hear that? Gabe's never had _any_ food before. We will need to take him out."

Aziraphale had, in fact heard him. And had anticipated Crowley's reaction. It was not something he was looking forward to, spending time with the two of them together. Crowley's casual glances at Gabriel, and how chummy they seemed made him wonder if Crowley had been lying about the shirtless incident not being what it seemed. Crowley had hidden his entire relationship with Gabriel for 6000 years, so it was possible.

They were seated with a polite "Mr. Crowley, Mr. Fell, and who is your friend?" as the waitress looked appreciatively at Gabriel.

Crowley informed the her that Mr. Fell's boss and one of his oldest friends, Gabriel, was staying with them for a few days. She seemed to take that at face value and continued with her introduction of the specials, and Sake offerings.

Aziraphale reflected on "the shirtless incident," there was no denying Gabriel had a well made corporation. He was what one might call classically attractive. Tall, broad shoulders, muscular. Not that either he or Crowley were short, but Crowley was on the slim side, and as for himself, he had a bit of pudge, well everywhere. At least he could see Crowley's muscles when the demon went without clothing. Aziraphale rarely went without clothing because there wasn't much look at. Meanwhile, Gabriel's muscles were visible through his clothing.

Perhaps Gabriel had been right last time they had spoken, before the non-armageddon, he did need to take better care of his corporation.

"Angel, I was thinking we get 6 pieces each of toro, ika, maguro, hamachi, sake, uni, and escola. And for rolls, maybe a scallop dynamite, cherry blossom, dragon, spicy salmon and spicy tuna?" Crowley offered scribbling on the sushi order form. No Sake bombs today. I promised Gabe no headaches."

Aziraphale simply nodded. Sushi couldn't be that bad for the corporation, and it was less food than they usually got when they went out. No alcohol should help too. Technically, he supposed, if he just started jogging or lifting weights, he might not need to change his eating habits at all.

The waitress checked on them more frequently than normal and asked Gabriel some questions about what he and Aziraphale did. "Oooooh an American" she squealed when Gabriel replied that they were in asset management and human resources, his accent making him stand apart from the others.

"Yes" he said smoothly "I'm based out of New York, but have meetings in London for a while. We have … clients all over" he finished, hoping she didn't catch the hesitation while he searched for the correct word.

"Well I hope you enjoy your stay. And if you even need someone other than these two to show you around, I would be happy to help you out" she smiled shyly at him.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind" Gabriel replied.

Both Aziraphale and Crowley were slightly shocked by the exchange.

Crowley leaned over "Didn't know you were into humans _or_ women, Gabe" he said softly into the Archangel's ear.

"I'm not, on either account" Gabriel replied with a smirk.

"Well you could have fooled me. And I think you did fool that poor girl."

Sushi was not what Gabriel expected if he had any expectations. To begin with, he had no idea how to use chopsticks properly, never mind picking up the sushi, dunking it in the soy sauce and getting it into his mouth without making a mess of his clothing. Crowley very quickly suggested miracling the sushi onto the chopsticks and safely into his mouth. Which worked.

It also was a strange texture and temperature. He wasn't sure what he expected, but the warm rice and the cool fish were an interesting combination. Not that he had anything other than a few pieces of toast and jam from breakfast to compare it to. Nothing about sushi was crunchy or crusty. He kept these observations to himself.

Aziraphale paid the bill, thanked their waitress, and they began the walk back to Crowley's flat. The waitress asked hopefully if his boss would be joining them again before he left town. Aziraphale said that he wasn't sure.

"Gabriel, if you don't mind me asking, how long are you planning to stay on Earth?" Aziraphale asked breaking the somewhat tense silence.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about that. There's a meeting in 3 days, a formal review, I'll be staying here until then." He looked away from Aziraphale "We need to determine what to do with you. Michael has his ideas already, and I'm here to, well, decide what I think should happen. Crowley said the two of you have been in touch with Raphael recently? If you think will be on your side, you need to get him to attend the meeting. As far as I know it is just the three of us deciding."

Aziraphale's heart sank. _That_ was the reason for Gabriel's visit? So he wasn't far off when he asked if he was getting recalled.

"Don't worry Angel, you'll end up back here. I already told Gabe I would kill him myself if you don't" Crowley took Aziraphale's hand in his own beaming, "we didn't just save the world for you to not even get to enjoy it." he looked over at Gabriel "we're going to spend the next 3 days making you understand why Earth is worth _everything._"


	6. Chapter 6

Crowley knew that sloth was certainly one of Gabriel's vices. It had been forever. In Heaven the two of them would sit in his office, doing absolutely nothing. That did not prepare him for how much the currently earthbound Archangel enjoyed sleeping.

Crowley thought himself to be the master of sleeping, but he was pretty sure Gabriel had him beat. It was well after noon and he was still sprawled on the couch, snoring softly. This was a problem for Crowley in 2 ways. 1) he wanted to sit on his couch and watch TV and 2) they were supposed to go go lunch at noon and Aziraphale was on the floor next to the couch glaring at Gabriel.

"Angel just wake him up if you want to eat so badly. Or I can go pick something up and we can eat here."

"Where exactly are we going to sit while we eat" Aziraphale asked loudly, hoping it might wake Gabriel up, "on top of him?"

Crowley smiled at the idea. That would annoy Gabriel, and annoying Gabriel was always fun. Except that they were meant to keep Gabriel on Aziraphale's good side so he could stay on Earth. "Well then are we just going to let him sleep all day? Trust me, I have no doubt that he will if given the chance."

"Oh, yes, could we perhaps talk about that?" Aziraphale asked "not his sleeping, what, er, happened before you fell."

Crowley suddenly looked serious, and took off his sunglasses. "Angel, are you sure you want to know. You're not going to be happy hearing it."

"I think I need to"

"If you insist. Well remember how we had reviews more often at the beginning, I was in one of my reviews with Gabe and we just started talking about things. The plan for the world, how Raphael was a whore, whatever topic came up. And then he asked if I would like to come back to talk to him the next day, and I just, started going to his office every day to talk to him. And one day, I don't remember if we were sitting on his desk or a couch, but he turned to me, looked me straight in the eyes- they were gray back then- and said 'Gadre'el, I want to kiss you right now' and I had never been with someone like that before. I had seen other Angels kiss, but no one had ever kissed me. Honestly I wasn't sure what it was all about, being with another Angel romantically. But I let him, and from there we just saw each other more frequently and um, efforts were made."

Crowley was certain that his face was flushed as red as his hair by this point, he didn't particularly want to tell Aziraphale any of this. "And that's how I actually first met… Adam's biological father. He was involved with Michael at that point, and it was before the rebellion. So sometimes if there were important tasks for the Archangels to accomplish we would talk about things. I knew he was planning the rebellion, maybe I should have told someone. He thought Michael would go along with it. I _knew _Gabe wouldn't, so I didn't take part. But the ideas we had discussed had stuck in my head by that point, and I think I had already begun falling. It was just much less abrupt. I'm not sure Gabe even cared when I fell. Or if he knew it was coming. All of a sudden one day I was out. No more Heaven, no more Gabe. And it was a while before I ended up in Eden. Hell is not a fun place, if you were wondering."

Crowley hadn't even realized he was looking at the floor. "Uh yeah, so that's me before the fall."

"Did you love him" Aziraphale asked, scared to hear the answer. He didn't want to think about Crowley being loved by anyone else. Or loving anyone else.

"Yes, I really did. But Angel, that was thousands of years ago" Crowley spread his arms wide "I never thought I would see him again, and certainly do not intend to … be with him again. I have you. We took on the Apocalypse together, Aziraphale. I'm not dropping you in the bin because _Gabriel _showed up."

"Who isn't doing what because I showed up?" a muffled voice asked from the couch.

"Oh finally, you're awake" Aziraphale exclaimed. We were supposed to go to lunch two hours ago Gabriel. Crowley was telling me that you excel at sloth. Seems a bit improper for an Archangel to excel at a deadly."

"I don't 'excel at sloth', I get tired. Very different" Gabriel shot back.

"We don't get tired, Gabe. I'm reminded of that every time I try to take a nap using that excuse. And you are pretty good at the sloth thing. And come to think of it, envy and lust and gluttony and-"

Gabriel cut Crowley off with a well aimed pillow to the face "I'm getting up, and I don't need an assessment of my capacity to sin."

"Just saying" Crowley muttered.

Aziraphale still wasn't entirely comfortable with the level of fondness between Crowley and Gabriel. Crowley was _his_ demon. He didn't care if that made him greedy or possessive or anything else. Crowley was his. Gabriel was not allowed to interfere with that.

"Since we missed lunch, do you want to teach Gabe about the ducks, Angel?" Crowley asked holding a bag of bread and grinning wildly "and then we can do the Ritz after. Day 2 of the Earth is great tour!"

Gabriel and Aziraphale both had the same soft smile at Crowley's antics as they got ready to go to the park.


	7. Chapter 7

When Crowley mentioned ducks, Gabriel wasn't sure what he was referring to. Because there was obviously no way he meant the small birds that swam in the water. Except that as they walked through the park, he became more and more sure he was wrong. He had thought it odd when Aziraphale told him they were going to a park and then to dinner. Perhaps the ducks _were_ dinner? "So what are we doing to these ducks?"

"Feeding them." Aziraphale answered dryly. "We go to the bridge or a bench and feed the ducks. Crowley likes it, and it is a pleasant way to pass the time."

So they did mean the birds. And the ducks were not dinner. Earth was a strange place. With strange pastimes.

"You can go bring Gabe to the bridge, Angel, and I'll get us some coffee from the cart." Crowley said pointing across the park.

Gabriel walked with Aziraphale down a path while Crowley took another. "I don't know what I was expecting from Crowley's whirlwind tour of humanity, but not once did I consider feeding ducks."

"You musn't be watching very closely then, we come here frequently and do exactly this" Aziraphale replied. Sometimes, if the weather is amenable I'll bring a book and read. I do need to keep an eye on Crowley though, he tends to try to sink the ducks."

Gabriel considered this for a moment "ducks float." He looked over toward the path Crowley had taken, "why would he try to sink them?"

Aziraphale shook his head and laughed "I've found sometimes it is better to not ask why Crowley does things. If it makes him happy and doesn't cause harm, I'm not going to stop him. He has always enjoyed

Earth, likely even more than I have. Here we are."

They walked up to the edge of the bridge and Gabriel looked down. There were perhaps two dozen ducks swimming in circles underneath them. He noticed they were not the only well dressed group in the park. Perhaps feeding ducks was more common than he expected it to be.

Aziraphale ripped the loaf of bread that he was carrying in half and handed a piece to Gabriel. "You just toss it to them and they eat it."

Gabriel looked from the ducks to the large chunk of bread in his hands and back to the ducks, and then tossed it in the water with a loud splash. Several of the ducks flew away quacking. The remaining ducks paddled over to peck at the bobbing loaf, swimming over one another to get to it.

"You were supposed to break off little pieces" Crowley quipped, as he walked up with a tower of coffee cups balanced on his hand "but actually this is more fun to watch."

The ducks had become aggressive in their attempts to get to the loaf of bread, and were now pecking at each other if they couldn't get to the food. And the quacking was so loud that other people in the park looked in their direction. Aziraphale buried his head in his hands while Crowley laughed.

Finally Gabriel's piece of bread was either eaten or sunk to the bottom of the pond, and normal duck feeding commenced.

Eight bottles of wine into dinner, Gabriel had gone from the fuzzy feeling from drinking with Crowley through tingly, rubbery, spinning, and had settled on floating. And everything was amusing. Even Aziraphale, who he would describe as possibly the most boring Angel ever, was hilarious, whatever he was saying.

Three bottles and a few hours later Crowley declared it was time to go and Gabriel was quite certain he was not going to be able to walk back. Aziraphale also didn't want to walk back and instead miracled them to Crowley's living room.

Aziraphale stumbled toward the bedroom "m'going t'bed"

Gabriel sat on the couch that was doubling as his bed, still not in complete control of his limbs. "Crowley. Can't make this work" he said pulling at his tie "make it work."

Crowley hesitated. Even in his drunken state he knew he shouldn't be undoing Gabriel's tie. But his hands found their way to Gabriel's shirt collar nonetheless. He deftly undid Gabriel's tie, the top two buttons of his shirt and paused, his hands hovered over the next button.

"Gadre'el" Gabriel moaned. And Crowley didn't correct him.

Crowley snapped his fingers and Gabriel's shirt unbuttoned on command. "Shit" he said as he slid his hands over Gabriel's shoulders "sssssshouldn't." But he pushed the shirt and jacket off anyways. "Gabe, I thought _I _was supposed to be the one doing the tempting." He slid closer on the couch and swung a leg across Gabriel, settling on his things.

"You've been tempting me since I saw you, Gadre'el." Gabriel leaned forward so that their foreheads touched.

"It's Crowley" but he didn't pull away.

"No. Can't touch Crowley like this" he rolled his hips up. "Can kiss Gadre'el though.

"Can you?"

"Mmmhmmm" Gabriel closed the gap and his lips on Crowley's was the gentlest of touches. As the kiss became more needy, Gabriel nearly clawed at Crowley's back to pull him closer.

"Gaaaabe" Crowley pulled back and buried his face in the Archangel's neck "really think we should sober up now."

Crowley walked into his bedroom, saw Aziraphale sitting in the bed in his dressing gown, book in hand and immediately sobered up. "Angel. I'm sorry. I-"

"I'm rather astonished you came to bed at all, my dear. I suppose I shouldn't have doubted you."

Crowley sat down on the bed, facing away from Aziraphale. "You were right to… I..." he trailed off.

Aziraphale looked at him expectantly.

"I said I let Gabe kiss me." He slouched forward. "I can sleep in my study if you'd like."

"No. Crowley, I wouldn't like that. What I like is that you came here, to bed, to ... me?" It was just the slightest shade of a question.

"Of course to you, Angel" Crowley slid into the bed, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale. "Always to you."


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel did as Aziraphale had told him before dinner and focused on the alcohol coursing through his bloodstream. And then made it disappear. He laughed harshly. Aziraphale's ledger of miracles in his office had many entries of 'sobered up,' Gabriel was quite sure if he had a ledger of his own, it would had read 'made alcohol disappear from blood' which really sounded much more sinister. The entries were based on the intent of the miracle after all.

He laid back onto the couch, covered his entire body with a blanket and contemplated the day's events. Ducks and dinner and drinks and… he smiled, but as the moments passed the smile morphed into horror. He had violated the one thing he had promised himself. He was not on Earth to try to reclaim Gadre'el or Crowley or whatever he was called. But what was he supposed to do when the demon had practically undressed him and straddled him.

"There were many options that did not involve kissing a Demon, Gabriel" an annoyed voice came from the room.

"Shit. Michael, what are you doing here?" Gabriel peeked out from under the blanket.

"I should not _have_ to remind you, but mind your language, please_._ And I happened to be observing your already ill-advised venture to Earth, when I noticed you making even more ill-advised decisions."

"As if you wouldn't do the same, given the chance? Let's just take a little trip down and see how you act after a few days. Come off of it Michael. Should I have done it? No. Is it the end of the world? Also no."

"Perhaps not. Be cautious Gabriel. And remember your mission." The other Archangel disappeared in a flash of blue light.

The thing was, Michael was right. He had been making ill-advised decisions since he arrived on Earth. Anything regarding Crowley was an ill-advised decision. He hadn't thought through the fact that observing Aziraphale would put him in close proximity with Crowley when he came up with the idea. Also hadn't thought that observing Aziraphale would result in observing Aziraphale _and _Crowley.

"Did someone stop by? I thought I felt a pretty strong Aura" Aziraphale asked walking into the room "I don't sleep much, to be honest. Usually just read while Crowley sleeps."

Gabriel couldn't bring himself to look at Aziraphale. "Michael did. And I'm not too sure about sleeping tonight myself."

"I was going to make myself a cup of cocoa, if you'd like some as well?"

"Don't know what that is, but sure."

Aziraphale came back to the living room and handed a large mug of cocoa to Gabriel, setting his own down on a table. The two sat in silence for quite some time.

"Crowley told me what happened."

Gabriel looked up "he… did?"

"Yes. Sobered up, told me what happened and went to sleep. The best situation for everyone would be that he doesn't remember in the morning. Because if he does, the poor boy will be downtrodden and awkward for at least a day. I see you figured out how to sober up as well. Is your current attire your own doing or Crowley's?"

"Yeah, that was Crowley, sorry. I had trouble with my tie" Gabriel wrang his hands and moved his blanket around his shoulders. "He really is lucky to have you. I never said this, and do not repeat it ever to anyone, but you are better at this stuff than me, Aziraphale."

"It is not a matter of better, Gabriel. I've had a lot longer to figure out how to deal with him. And the benefit of being his enemy for a good deal of that. I likely know the boy better than he knows himself by now. I'm sure you did the best you could."

Gabriel took a sip of the cocoa, that was the problem wasn't it? He probably didn't do the best he could.

"Do you have any means of contacting Raphael? I've been trying to run a trace to find him, but I'm not sure if it's because I'm down here, I can't find him."

"Hmm, yes Crowley has his mobile number I believe. You said he will be important to the outcome of the meeting?"

"Not so much that he influences the outcome as much as provides a third vote should Michael and I disagree. Otherwise the discussion could go on for quite a while."

Aziraphale looked to the bedroom "I'll ask him tomorrow, or later today I suppose. Best not to wake him now. Thank you, Gabriel, for letting me know."

They continued to drink their cocoa. "I guess if we're going to sit here, I'll…" Gabriel waved his hand over his torso and a white tshirt manifested itself. He had been watching Aziraphale and could tell that the other Angel was uncomfortable. It was not typically in his nature to alter according to his subordinates needs, but given the events of the day it only seemed appropriate. He did feel guilty about his … incident with Crowley earlier. It wasn't something he wanted to discuss but the found the words tumbling out. "Just so you know, I wasn't trying to engage with Crowley. Or maybe I was. I've missed him. I've _really _missed him."

Aziraphale considered both his demonic partner and Gabriel, "he's changed a bit in the 6000 years I've known him. Earth can do that I suppose."

"Strange you should say that, I don't know that he's changed a bit. None of us were spectacular examples of angelic behavior, the group I associated with then. It is surprising more of us didn't fall actually. But he always walked that fine line, just bad enough at being good that I got constant reminders to keep "my boy" in line. And I don't think he makes a very good demon, for the record. Still seems the same now as he was all that time ago. You on the other hand."

"Me?" Aziraphale squeaked, and quickly composed himself, "whatever do you mean by that?"

"You've become bold. You make decisions. You take action. Earth hasn't changed Crowley, but I think Crowley has changed you. And don't look so shocked, it's not a negative observation. I never understood why you got Eden. I wanted it so desperately. But, thwarting the great plan aside, you've done alright."


	9. Chapter 9

When Crowley woke up he found Aziraphale and Gabriel still sitting in the living room, both reading books.

"I guess it's a positive that one or both of you aren't dead, discorporated, whatever." He said as he slunk to the kitchen for coffee.

"My dear, did you have any plans today?" Aziraphale asked. "Gabriel and I were thinking about going to the theater. They are doing Richard III tonight."

"Hiding. Sleeping. And since when do you and Gabe do anything?"

Aziraphale leaned over to Gabriel "I told you he would be in a mood this morning."

"I am not in a mood. And if I am it's because you are asking me questions before I've had coffee. Yes we can go see Shakespeare be ready at 5. I'm driving. And you both have avoided _my_ question."

Gabriel got up and took the cup of coffee Crowley had just poured before reclaiming his seat on the couch. Crowley simply glared at him. "We talked for most of last night. I'm growing to understand the fondness the two of you and I suppose Raphael have for Earth."

Crowley looked shocked "_You_ understand why we like Earth? Really Gabe? You couldn't have understood a couple months ago? You know when it was going to end? But now, magically you stay up all night with Aziraphale and you get it." He turned to Aziraphale "did you get him high or something?"

"No my dear boy, we simply spent the night in conversation. Actually not much about Earth at all. And we read."

"I really can't believe either of you. Why do Angels have to be so _good_? Both of you are able to do things far worse than I do and sit there as if nothing is wrong. Has Heaven altered the requirements? Is it that much harder to fall these days? I don't think I did much and then one day I was out. The two of you run around epitomizing vices and nothing. Was I truly that horrible an Angel? Because my performance evaluations say that I'm not the greatest at being a demon." Crowley had neglected to put on his sunglasses and his eyes were glowing a dull red as he poured another cup of coffee. "How has someone not been killed yet. Am I the only one angry about what happened?"

"Because my dear, for all my flaws, and as you pointed out I have many, I am passable at forgiveness. And I forgive you. I forgave you last night, the moment you told me."

"See, there you go being _good_ again" Crowley said the word like a curse.

"And _you"_ he rounded on Gabriel "where was all this goodness and compassion when it was actually needed?"

Gabriel looked blankly and the fuming demon.

"All of this is your fault." He said through gritted teeth. "I wouldn't be here if you and Michael hadn't introduced me to Lucifer in the first place. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't encouraged me to spend time with other angels, who were are all my superiors now by the way. I wouldn't be here if you had just _fucking asked _me to stay. That's all it would have taken. I didn't even particularly want to leave Heaven. I sure as He-Somewhere didn't want to leave you. But where was your understanding and compassion then? Did you forget them that day? Or did you just not care when Michael told me I wasn't welcome back. The fucking hypocrite. He can go to hell all the time to see his precious Lucifer" as he said it Crowley groaned internally, he couldn't imagine any world in which his highest boss would appreciate being referred to as such "but I go once, just to see, and the two of you tell me I can't come back? I might have understood if it was just Michael. But YOU" he nearly roared " just stood there with him and watched and said nothing. Not even a "goodbye Gadre'el." Or "sorry." Nothing. All you would have needed to do was ask and I would have fought Michael right there to get back in. Instead I just kind of went." He collapsed down onto the floor of the kitchen, and remained seated there.

"Would it help at all if I said I _was _sorry and I did want you to stay? And that I've regretted the decision to not tell you every day since then?" Gabriel asked softly.

Crowley pulled his knees to his chest. "Not really, no."

"Then I won't."

"I'm sorry you feel that being here is a punishment" Aziraphale said, the crack in his voice betrayed his emotions "I need to go check on the shop."

"No, wait, Angel that is not what-" he left the sentence unfinished because Aziraphale had already walked out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

It took a good deal of work, but Gabriel had finally been convinced that Aziraphale was actually going to let them in the shop.

"Technically it is a bookshop, and open to the public, we are the public, so we can go in. And Aziraphale is not going to pass up going to see Shakespeare. Trust me." Crowley said as they drove toward Soho.

Gabriel felt awful after Crowley finished his rant. He actually went for a walk through Crowley's neighborhood after Aziraphale stormed out. Aziraphale's reaction was completely understandable given what Crowley said. In his rage he made it seem like he didn't want to be on Earth. How different things would have been if Crowley wasn't. He looked over at the demon in question, crimson shirt, black suit and black tie made him look every bit the part.

The pulled up to Aziraphale's shop and he followed Crowley inside. They were early, it was just past 4 and Crowley had told Aziraphale they would be there at 5. Gabriel took a quick glance around the shop and found that many of the books were meant for Children.

"I'm just about to close shop for the night, really, is there anything you need urgently?" Aziraphale called out from somewhere.

"Just us, Angel, and I already switched the sign" Crowley replied. He walked down a row of books and out Gabriel's line of sight and hearing. The two of them certainly would need space to sort out whatever happened at Crowley's. What he had caused.

Gabriel was flipping through a visibly aged text on the influence of Angels in medieval Christianity when he was startled by the unmistakable sound of wings unfurling. As he rounded the corner to the aisle Crowley had gone down he heard the frankly terrifying whoosh that was Aziraphale lighting a sword ablaze.

"Are you going to kill me, Aziraphale?" Crowley stood motionless in front of the obviously furious Angel. "I thought we gave up on needless discorporations."

"I'm not sure this one is needless, Crowley. Given that you don't even want to be on Earth. I'm not that sure of anything right now"

So much for 'not going to pass up Shakespeare' Gabriel thought. He was torn about whether to intervene in the… argument or not. He'd observed many a fight between the angel and demon throughout history, but something about this one seemed more raw. And he knew it was his fault.

"Aziraphale, _Angel_, I know you don't want to do this. I'm sorry it sounded like I don't want to be here. I want nothing more than to be. We chose our side remember? You and me. Not Heaven, not Hell, us. Together."

Aziraphale looked at the sword on his hand "do you mean it Crowley, truly?"

"Truly. Our side."

The sword vanished. Gabriel exhaled loudly.

"Watching that were you?" Crowley asked

"It was hard not to hear what was going on, and I was trying to figure out how to very quickly file multiple recorporations."

"Multiple?" Aziraphale asked, confused.

"Well yeah, Crowley's obviously. I can actually do that, not advised, but nothing saying I can't recorp one who is fallen. Formed demons, not possible, but those of angelic stock I can. Well at least Michael can, so I assume I can." He looked to Aziraphale "and either yours or mine depending on who won the next round."

"Can we agree on no discorporations?" Crowley asked hopefully "and perhaps get on the road, Richard III will not wait for us."

The play was horribly boring in Gabriel's opinion. The actors were alright, but the story was a drag. He didn't realize that he had dozed off until a loud explosion shocked him awake. He was on the verge of summoning armor and a sword when he noticed no one else was alarmed. Part of the play, apparently.

"Have a nice nap?" Aziraphale asked smirking. "I was ready to project a complex glamor if needed. Awake or asleep we expected that bit to frighten you."

"I was not frightened" Gabriel snapped, offended at the suggestion, "It just startled me."

"You jumped Gabe." Crowley learned forward to look around Aziraphale "You were sacred. Impressed your wings didn't pop out."

Gabriel sighed and watched the rest of the play in bored silence, making sure he didn't fall asleep again. He had a feeling that neither Crowley or Aziraphale would let the subject drop for the remainder of his stay.

"I can't believe you fell asleep during Shakespeare Gabe." Crowley exclaimed as they left the theater. "That's like _blasphemy _or something. Will would be devastated if he knew."

"He's one of your's my dear, so I'm not sure an Archangel falling asleep would devastate him." Aziraphale replied, "but I do need to agree that falling asleep is quite a grievous sin Gabriel. I simply cannot believe you didn't enjoy the play."

"I enjoyed my nap until the play interrupted it, if that counts."

It did not count. Aziraphale and Crowley made that quite clear.

After the play, they went to the Ritz again for dinner. Gabriel wasn't sure how much Hell gave Crowley as a stipend but he was pretty sure that Aziraphale's was not enough to account for the cost of eating as much as they did. Miracles and manipulations, he supposed. And really what good were earthbound Angels and Demons if not miracles and manipulations.

"Have you called Raphael yet, Aziraphale?" Gabriel asked, it was rather important that Raphael attend the meeting, after all.

"Yes, I spoke to him this morning. His exact words were 'tell the arch-douches that I'll be there'. I've no idea why you can't trace him though, if I would expect anyone to have aural interference it would be me." Aziraphale paused, "have you tried running a trace on Jophiel?"

"Don't tell me that he has settled down with her?" He noticed Aziraphale's slight blush "Alright you don't need to tell me. Never would have expected that of him. But if he will be at the meeting that's good. Did you discuss the content of the meeting with him?"

Aziraphale nodded "He said his stance is that field agents should never get recalled or reassigned. Quite simple actually, probably rather unrealistic though."

"Raphael is a phenomenally lazy field agent. He has tried to quit being both a field agent and an Archangel more than once. Really Michael and I split his responsibilities and let him do whatever it is he does here. It isn't worth it to try to control him." Gabriel found Raphael's assessment of him and Michael as 'arch-douches' somewhat accurate, though insulting. Michael had always been most strict at the rules (except those involving Lucifer) and Raphael didn't believe in any rules. It was a bit surprising that Raphael hadn't fallen at some point. Perhaps Crowley was right and Heaven had loosened up the rules.

He needed to decide what he was going to do at the meeting.


	11. Chapter 11

Aziraphale was attempting to cook breakfast but had needed to miracle away burnt remains of what was supposed to be eggs and bacon twice already.

He was admittedly quite nervous about the impending events. Possibly more nervous than during Armageddon in fact. Because at the very least, or the most, more than anything really, he had Crowley during Armageddon.

It was less Earth that he was concerned about leaving behind and more Crowley. One could not work in close proximity to someone for 6000 years and not develop some fondness for them. And one certainly could not stand hand in hand with someone facing all but certain death unless they loved them.

The angel felt a strong rush, he loved Crowley. Since the non-armageddon they had certainly grown closer, sharing a bed and even the occasional kiss. He found Crowley's corporation attractive, and had been intrigued by his mind since the beginning. When had this become love? And what was he to do about it. Telling Crowley hardly seemed like the correct decision. But not telling him seemed the complete wrong one.

He gave up on trying to cook breakfast.

What if he told Crowley and that set off some hidden rage in Gabriel? He did need approval from his boss to actually stay on Earth.

"Crowley, before I go," he walked over to the demon and embraced him in a tight hug "I love you."

Crowley mumbled something against Aziraphale's shoulder

"What was that? Didn't quite catch it."

"I said I love you too you idiot and you better come back." Crowley lifted his head off Aziraphale's shoulder and the angel could see tears coming from behind the dark lenses.

Crowley turned to Gabriel "He better come back" he said, his voice wavering.

"I'll do my best. It was good to see you, Crowley." And both Gabriel and Aziraphale vanished.

As he looked at the spot where the two angels had stood, Crowley felt a sense of emptiness that he hadn't experienced since he fell.


	12. Chapter 12

The meeting started later than planned because Raphael was not on time and showed up smelling of pot smoke and liquor. "Colorado is a wonderful place" was his only explanation.

"Aziraphale, do you understand that you are not to be fraternizing with the Adversary's field agent?" Michael asked.

"Not really, no." Aziraphale replied, summoning up all the boldness he could muster. "I understand that _you_ don't want me to, but not that I should not be."

Raphael laughed "We aren't going get anywhere with your interrogation if we can't even agree to the basics, Michael. Let's just send him back and be done with it so I can go back down there myself." He had a bored tone to his voice. "With all of the changes and agreements on both sides I'm not even sure what our mission is anymore."

"That seems like an argument to recall _all_ of you, not send Aziraphale back" Michael observed.

Raphael stood abruptly "Absolutely not" he roared "out of the question and I will do battle against you regarding this."

"Raphael, no one is doing battle. And you are not getting recalled." Gabriel said stepping between the other two Archangels. "We are here to discuss Aziraphale and that is it. What were your observations when you visited last month?"

"He offsets Crowley's actions pretty well." Raphael continued "He may not be moving the needle in our direction, but he is at least keeping it neutral. Who exactly is going to offset Crowley if we do recall Aziraphale? And don't even suggest yourself, Gabriel. I'm totally in favor of him going back and continuing what he's been doing for the past 6000 years. We can re-evaluate if Crowley is recalled."

Michael bristled "I am against Aziraphale's return to Earth. We can assign someone else to his position. Anyone else really. And they will be more effective. We should not settle for keeping the needle at neutral. Aziraphale has proven to be ineffective and, despite what all three of you appear to believe, the primary focus of a field agent is not romantic involvement."

Gabriel paused before making his assessment. "As you are both aware, I was very much against Aziraphale's initial assignment on Earth. And have not been overly pleased with many of the actions taken during his time there." He looked over to Aziraphale who looked crestfallen. Gabriel was the deciding vote. "However, during my three days observing him and Crowley, I need to say that I agree with Raphael's assessment of the order of things." He heard Aziraphale's sigh of relief. "I also think that causing a demon to love is reason for a commendation rather than a reassignment."

Raphael looked to Aziraphale dumbfounded. He knew that Crowley and Aziraphale were close, and figured they were romantically involved. That Crowley was even capable of love was surprising. "If that's the truth, it's weird but definitely worth a commendation. I think that's settled then. Aziraphale, you're going back." He waved his hand and Aziraphale vanished. "And now that it is settled, I'll be going too."

"I may be seeing you more frequently Raphael" Gabriel said "I'm considering spending more time on Earth in the future. Perhaps not permanently, but Earth _is_ an interesting place and I would like to enjoy it for a while."

"Yeah, sure. Jophiel is always into having visitors." Raphael said as he disappeared in a flash of blue.

Michael walked swiftly down the hallway, attempting to catch Gabriel before he got to his office, "You cannot be serious about going to Earth long-term. I thought you hated Earth?"

"I thought I did too" Gabriel replied, "But then I realized that to some it is _everything_ and that seems like an idea worth exploring."


	13. Finding Home Chapter 1

Aziraphale had been trying to pull himself to his feet for what felt like hours. Every bone, every muscle, every tendon in his body felt broken, torn and weak. He couldn't open his eyes, and couldn't move. The floor underneath him was a cold stone.

"I'm actually rather impressed." The voice was cold and smooth "Word is your and Crawly's rebellion is being viewed more harshly than mine."

Aziraphale tried to respond, tried to move, tried to see where he was. What did he mean, his and Crowley's rebellion? It had been over 7 years since they thwarted the Apocalypse, and they had mostly been keeping to themselves since then. The voice said Crawly, not Crowley, he realized in a panic. Was he in Hell? Where was Crowley?

"Heaven has cast you out, Aziraphale. And I have cast Crawly out, or rather he has rejected us and chosen to cast himself out preemptively. The decision is yours to make as to what happens to you. If you chose to stay here, you will be assigned duties, and remain indefinitely. If you choose to return to Earth, well, no one is entirely sure. Michael and I are both unable to determine exactly where that would land any of you."

Cast out, he thought worriedly. Why now? He couldn't imagine what actions had led to this. And Crowley was cast out of Hell? For what? He knew this partner was walking a thin line between goodness and evil, but what would happen to a fallen angel who was similarly cast out of Hell? And what did, he presumed Lucifer- given that he was talking about himself and Michael, mean by any of them? Were more of them to fall? The earthly Archangels, Jophiel?

"Where Cr...ly" he finally managed to force words out, the three syllables exhausted him.

"I do not know. Perhaps he is having the same conversation with Michael that we are having. Though that seems unlikely. Perhaps he has returned to Earth. I cannot say what I do not know. He is no longer one of ours."

Aziraphale considered this. If Crowley fell and then rejected Hell, where did he end up? Would any fallen angel, he cringed thinking of himself as fallen, who rejected Hell end up in the same place? If there was even a chance of Crowley being there, it was a risk he was willing to take. "Back… Earth" he choked out, praying to whichever one of them would listen that he made the right choice.

He felt weightless for a moment and then collapsed once again onto a floor.

"Angel, your wings, what happened?" was the only thing he heard before losing consciousness completely.

When he came back to, Aziraphale did not know what day it was, he did not know where he was, all he knew was that there was a weight across his chest. He opened his eyes and Crowley's familiar red waves filled his field of vision. He wrapped his arms tightly around his partner. "Thank God you're still here, my dear boy" he said, his words a breath on Crowley's shoulder.

"Where else would I be, Angel? I'm fallen, and I rejected Hell. There's nowhere else to go now. I'm bound here on Earth I guess." Crowley twisted his body so he could see Aziraphale's face. "And I am guessing you are too."

"You said something about my wings before. What happened to my wings?"

"Look for yourself, mine did it too." Crowley unfurled his wings, and instead of the iridescent black and navy blue he had always known, Crowley's wings now transitioned from charcoal gray near the base, where they joined his back, to cream at the tips.

Aziraphale brought his own wings around to the front so he could look at them. The were lighter in color than Crowley's but were a single shade of bluish gray. "I suppose this is less jarring than if they went black." He mused reaching out to touch the feathers. "It doesn't seem real. I'm just glad the pain is over."

"I was waiting for you to wake up, so I haven't, er, tested anything yet" he waved his hand to simulate magicking something. It occured to Crowley if they were not affiliated with either Heaven or Hell that their powers might be gone. "I'm not sure I want to check."

Aziraphale started with something simple, he summoned Crowley's shirt from across the room. "Clearly that worked."

Crowley summoned freshly brewed coffee and mugs. Not mugs they owned, but mugs he fashioned in his mind.

"Uh, let there be light?" Aziraphale asked hesitantly. A blue light filled the room. "Well, my dear, I believe everything is still there."

"That's good" Crowley said nuzzling into Aziraphale's chest. It did not matter if they were Angel and Demon, two fallen angels, or whatever they were now, fallen from both sides and trapped in the middle, they would face it together. As he drifted off to sleep, Crowley made a mental note to call Gabriel in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

The Archangel looked around the dreary office, he hated the feeling he got when he visited Hell. He enjoyed Lucifer, but not the office, or the surroundings.

"I refuse to believe there is nothing we can do to correct this situation. It is a dangerous precedent to set, allowing them to exist unaffiliated. If anyone finds out about it, both your side and mine will lose countless numbers. The impact will be bigger than your rebellion without question."

Lucifer sat behind his desk, feet propped up, eyeing his former (or not so former depending on their attitudes) lover cautiously. "And what do you expect me to do Michael? Crawly has shown numerous times since the failed apocalypse that he will defy our wishes if it is in the best interest of Earth, or of himself and Aziraphale. I did the only thing I could by casting him out. It was not my expectation that he would manage to land back on Earth, and that Aziraphale would do the same when given the choice."

"You thought what would happen, Lucifer? That they would float off into the ether and perish? I didn't know you were giving Aziraphale the choice once he fell. Do you always?"

"Do I always what? Give them the choice? No. Indeed never, but he had not accepted Hell. He did not fall because he wanted to be in my ranks, he fell because he wanted to be with Crawly on Earth. He would not have been productive here. I am not sure that Gabriel will be either. Raphael, Jophiel and my two field agents are yet to be seen. They have the same problem as your agents however, they have formed attachments.

Michael moved behind the desk and draped his arms across Lucifer's shoulders from behind his chair. "Attachment isn't a bad thing, Luce. And neither is working together."

Lucifer turned his head and captured Michael in a harsh kiss "I never said working together was a bad thing. In fact I think that may be the only way to keep Aziraphale and Crawly from growing their ranks. We cannot allow them to become more powerful."


	15. Finding Home 3

In a black wool coat that reached below his knees, a light blue button up shirt, and clean dark wash jeans, Gabriel felt entirely too put together for the dark, smoky coffee shop that Jophiel had recommended they meet in. He should have known the two of them would be late, Raphael was never on time for anything, and while Jophiel had been a very conscientious angel at the beginning, either her assignment, or more likely her boyfriend had eliminated her sensibilities.

Gabriel considered that he was not one to talk about eliminated sensibilities. Seven years ago he had given Earth a try, formed himself a life in Boston, and never returned to Heaven. He was in regular communication with Raphael, and the other Archangel had visited him in Boston a handful of times, and Gabriel made visits to England at least once a year to see Aziraphale and Crowley, but this was only the second time he had been to Aurora for a visit.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a clap on the back.

Jophiel had grown her hair below her shoulders, shaved a side, and died it a shocking teal. "Hey Gabriel, could you look any more stuffy if you tried?" She laughed and took a seat beside him. "I know you own t-shirts, I've seen you wear them. Raphael's in line, coffee here takes _forever_. But it's totally worth it." She glanced to the line, where Raphael stood about 5 people back. "So before he gets here, is this an official meeting, coffee between friends, a message from the Host?"

"Yes, yes, and not exactly" Gabriel replied. "I spoke to Michael this morning. He spoke to Lucifer recently, and there are some issues that have arisen. Pretty serious ones at that. And we, you, me, Raphael, Aziraphale, Crowley, and anyone else that down there has up here are at the center of it."

"Gives me the creeps that he still talks to fucking Satan like that. And then to judge any of us. Damn hypocrite. Glad you aren't like that anymore."

Raphael slid into the seat opposite Gabriel, "Glad he isn't an arch-douche anymore, you mean? And yes Michael is the worst kind of hypocrite. Coffee will be here in about 5 minutes. I didn't think they would be so busy in the middle of the day"

Jophiel swatted his arm, "That's your term, but yeah, I guess. He has important information from the sole arch-douche though."

"I should be offended that Michael never contacts me about stuff, last several messages from Heaven have all come through him to you. I'm not but I should be."

"He contacted you when I was in England 2 summers ago."

Jophiel laughed "You moved in with Crowley and Aziraphale for two months, and at least according to Michael, you were sleeping with _both_ of them. I am not shocked that he didn't want to contact you directly."

"They were very gracious hosts," Gabriel smirked "and the two of you have zero room to talk about sleeping with people. At least I don't bring humans into my bed. Yes, I know about that too. I think Michael might just enjoy gossiping come to think of it."

The coffee arrived, Raphael ordered three "infused lattes", which contained a moderate amount of THC oil. It was the house specialty.

"You're trying to get me high Raphael, really?" Gabriel asked, annoyed. He was not opposed to recreational drug use, but this meeting was not one he wanted to have impaired. "Talk first, coffee later. I already told Jophiel, but I guess Lucifer contacted Michael last week. The two of them have some strange ideas about what is going on here. My understanding is that some or perhaps all of us are getting our status revoked sometime soon."

Raphael ran a hand through his hair, "So they are finally letting me quit? Why do you look so distressed about that? I thought you wanted to quit too?"

"I do" Gabriel continued, "but that isn't the status I am talking about They mean to cast us out. All of us. From both above and below. It already happened to Aziraphale. And to Crowley."

Raphael dropped his mug. "How can that happen? Where would we go? Who would we serve?" he paused "Az fell?"

"Michael wasn't really clear. I guess it is something Aziraphale and Crowley started. I'm going to England after we are done here. To try to figure out what is going on."

Raphael's face was blank, he almost seemed like he was looking through Gabriel rather than at him. "I'm not falling. Not getting cast out. I'll go back up there if I need to. I…" he trailed off and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can't" he finished in a sob.


	16. Finding Home 4-8

This is actually 4 chapters combined into 1 to catch up with my posting on AO3

Crowley threw his phone across the room and then summoned it back. He had tried to reach Gabriel four times in the past hour but the Archangel was either ignoring him or something bad had occurred. Given what happened with Aziraphale, Crowley thought either was a possibility.

After what felt like an eternity, Crowley's phone rang. "Gabe, finally, I've been trying to reach you all day. Can you please come over here. We really need to talk to you."

"I'm actually here, well in London, already. I need to speak with the both of you as well. Likely the same conversation." Gabriel replied "I'll be at your place in 5 minutes, if I don't get run off the road before then. You drive on the wrong side, you know."

"You say that every time you come here and it makes you sound extraordinarily American and it is quite annoying. See you when you get here."

Crowley waved a hand and his flat tidied itself up. "Angel, your favorite boss is going to be here in five" he called into the bedroom.

Aziraphale plodded into the room, "that was rather quick. I expected that he would come eventually but it's been less than a day."

"I wonder how he found out" Crowley asked no one in particular.

Aziraphale was mortified, he had fallen, rejected Hell, and now his boss (former boss?) was visiting. It was not a good situation, no matter how good of friends he and Gabriel had become in the past 7 years. What would the Archangel think of him?

"Before you ask, I'm not judging you" Gabriel said answering the unasked question while letting himself into the flat. "I'm more curious how it happened, and how you are still here. Michael didn't specify. Not sure if that's because be was being intentionally vague or because Lucifer didn't give him any information."

"He didn't have any further clarification for me when I fell, so I would assume the latter. Lucifer I mean. I haven't spoken to Michael. At least I presume it was Lucifer. Whoever I spoke to, er, down there."

"You fell in an even more vague way than I did. I've been thinking about it, I think you fell because you want to be on Earth more than Heaven or Hell. So you fell, rejected it and got trapped here. I rejected hell and ended up here too."

Gabriel looked at the two of them dumbfounded. They had chosen to be on Earth many times, as had he, and Raphael and Jophiel. What made this decision different?

"You could always… join us?" Crowley said after what seemed like an hour of silence.

"I can't do anything of the sort Crowley. I will stay with you, but I refuse to fall. I might not be the best example of Angelic behavior but I'm certainly not going to commit myself to the Adversary."

"That's the beauty of it though, Gabe" Crowley said handing him a glass of wine, "You don't need to. You just need to commit yourself to Earth. I know you secretly love Earth. All the restaurants, and the beach, and us" he gestured to Aziraphale.

"You know I love you, and Aziraphale, but I am not sure I want to give up everything I've ever known to do whatever it is that you are starting here"

Aziraphale looked flustered, "We aren't starting anything, Gabriel, we hardly know what happened ourselves."

"Oh, but you are" Gabriel took a sip of his wine "This is good by the way. You remember, Crowley, how it was before The Rebellion. Hushed conversations. Murmurs. Thoughts. It's not as if Lucifer took up arms and tore down the door. It was a rebellion of the _soul_."

Crowley nodded, he remembered the murmurs and hushed conversations because he was part of them. He remembered Lucifer before the fall because of course the regular lovers of two of the Archangels would know one another. He remembered The Rebellion, and how he chose not to take part. And then he remembered letting his mind and apparently his soul wander just a little too far. "And you think that is what is happening now? That our souls are bound to Earth rather than Heaven or Hell?"

"I hadn't considered it that way, but that might be it. Bound to Earth. But still of Angelic Stock. Which could be why you did not become mortals."

Crowley choked on his wine "I never thought becoming mortal was an option. That would have been-"

"Torture" Aziraphale finished.

"Yeah" Gabriel nodded "And I'm not sure I can risk that I might become mortal if I do join you."

Crowley looked at him, shocked "So you've considered it?"

"From the moment Michael told me what happened. If I could guarantee that I would return here I would do it right now. But without that guarantee, there is too much for me to lose. So I guess not a no, but a not right now. I need to figure some more things out first. Mainly what will happen to me."

"I got a choice. Don't know if that means you would as well, but for what it's worth I did." Aziraphale said, "I am rather concerned about what bound to Earth might mean though. Are we just bound, or in fact beholden as we were to Heaven?"

"I mean, I wasn't all that beholden given my status, and if we are being truthful you weren't either after a few thousand years." Gabriel laughed again.

Raphael sat in a stupor on the second story balcony of the house he and Jophiel shared. He had not fully processed what Gabriel had just told them. Sure he wanted to shirk his responsibilities sometimes but he was still a fucking Archangel. He supposed that he had tried to quit being one a few times, but that was more an act of annoyance with the policies of Michael and Gabriel than any real desire to drop his status.

Aziraphale's fall was only mildly surprising. One can only be living with (married to, if they were being honest) a demon for so long before the Host said enough.

The thing that worried him most was that Gabriel implied that Aziraphale was no more than the first of a large number to fall. And not just fall but be cast out from both realms.

What would happen to an Angel who fell and then ended up somewhere other than Hell? It sounded like torture. Would he lose his powers? What would happen to those he was sworn to protect? Who would answer all the prayers, not that he did that himself anyways, delegation was a wonderful invention, but what would happen to prayers to the Archangel Raphael if there was no Archangel Raphael?

He heard the door to the balcony close. "What are we going to do if we get cast out?" he asked before Jophiel said a word.

"I don't think it's something that's going to just happen without our knowledge." Jophiel replied as she settled on his lap. "I think we would need to, you know, choose for it to happen. I don't think that Az just woke up and BOOM he wasn't an angel anymore. He made choices Raphael. Choices we have probably made ourselves. I guess since he has been here longer, his issue came to light first. Or maybe it is because of your position. But I think we are going to need to be a hell of a lot more deliberate with our actions now."

"I don't want to fall" Raphael said, barely louder than a whisper, "I don't remember all of the ones who went with Lucifer in The Rebellion, but I know for a fact that Crowley didn't want to fall. So it's not like we are just going to be automatically safe because we want to keep being Angels."

"It's our hearts though, dude, if they are still in Heaven, even if we are here, I think we will be ok."

"Gabriel is astonishingly close to commiting to Earth" Michael boomed, not even bothering to knock on Lucifer's office door.

Two demons jumped in terror. There were rumors throughout the levels of Hell that their overlord had been consorting as of late with up there, but no one had been able to confirm it.

"Door was closed for a reason, Michael. You two, out." The two demons bolted from the office, the unspoken directive to not mention what they saw was clearly understood. "I am aware of your ever annoying counterpart's actions, and if _I_ were able to contact _you,_ you would have been aware a week ago."

"Well unfortunately for you, Luce, I don't actually make the rules about who can contact Heaven, so I am stuck coming here to tell you when I find things out. Hate it here. So what do you know about Gabriel?"

Lucifer walked out from behind his desk, placed his hands on Michael's shoulders and ushered him into a seat. He took an identical one across from the Archangel. "He is with Crawly and Aziraphale and only has not joined them due to a fear of becoming mortal."

"That won't happen to him, will it?"

"According to everything I have been able to collect, he would not become mortal. That would take a specific act. One that Gabriel, or any of you, would not be party to."

"Messiah and Anti-Christ?" Michael asked, it seemed to be what Lucifer was alluding to, but one could never exactly tell with him.

"Yes. But consider this, we allow Gabriel to continue with his believe that he might become mortal. I daresay we encourage it. Can you pay him a mildly threatening visit?"

Michael's smile mirrored Lucifer's demonic smirk "I can indeed. Any better news from either of the other field agent fronts?"

"Yes, Raphael is adamant about not falling. I am, shall we say, surprised that he did not readily accept Earth. Jophiel is ambivalent but trying to stand with him, and I have yet to determine what will happen to my agents. They are not fallen, if you recall, so I am unsure if they will transition in the same manner. I undertook extensive research before sending my son 18 years ago, I am relatively confident none of Angelic Stock will become mortal, though I am not sure if those formed here can become immortal. My son would be the one to ask about that. Perhaps I, too, will be paying a visit to England."

Some time later, unbeknownst to the patrons, an Archangel and the Devil himself walked into a small pub tucked away in the English countryside and began to plot.

"You know I can tell you are back there right? Your aura's practically suffocating me." Gabriel said without turning around. "Here to tell me that consorting with whatever they are now is worse?"

"No" Michael walked _through_ the sofa "I am here to tell you the Lucifer said-"

"Oh so you bring messages from the Host _and_ the Adversary now?"

Michael scoffed "No. And Lucifer said that this _incident_ with Crowley and Aziraphale will work itself out simply enough. They will likely make the transition to being mortal soon."

"Transition to being mortal" Gabriel paused and looked at his counterpart, "I didn't think that was possible. I thought they had just lost all association. Honestly I didn't know what happened. That's why I came here, to see."

"Yes. And what have you discovered so far, on your fact finding mission, Gabriel? It has been a week."

"Probably not much more than you found out on yours. No one seems to have it figured out yet. Their wings have changed, and Crowley's aura is less painful now. More like it used to be, you know, back then." He looked over to the bedroom where he knew Crowley and Aziraphale were, both were likely aware of Michael's visit by this point. "As far as they can tell the miracles and manipulations are still intact."

"Aziraphale rarely used miracles for anything worthwhile. Could he still reverse a death I wonder, or does that require a connection with the Host? I suppose an angel, or fallen angel mid transition to mortality would be unable to connect with the Host in any case" Michael's normally bright blue eyes darkened slightly.

"You've said that twice now" Gabriel looked down to his lap "you seem pretty sure they are going to end up as mortals?"

"I would not say that I am certain by an means, however, it is the best understanding Lucifer and I have come to, regarding their situation. At the very most they might end up as his- as the Antichrist did."

"How much time are you spending with Satan these days? I can't recall you ever speaking of him so informally." Gabriel chuckled, mostly to himself. Michael did not like to be reminded that Lucifer was indeed the Devil, Satan, the Adversary, or any of the other names that he was known by.

"Less time than you are spending with your harem of fallen angels, Gabriel." the other Archangel snapped back.

"So you can have one, but I take two and suddenly it's inappropriate? That's just great Michael. Raphael is right, you really are the worst kind of hypocrite."

"At least mine will remain a fallen angel. Yours are soon to be mortals, and I believe you have always been quite clear about your stance on bedding mortals." Michael stood abruptly. "Or will that change once your Gadre'el is mortal?"

Gabriel flinched at the reminder of Crowley's original name. "His name is Crowley" Gabriel replied into a blinding blue flash, "And maybe it will" he finished softly to an empty room.

If Crowley and Aziraphale were going to become Mortal eventually, Gabriel mused, what would be the harm in him joining them, even if it caused him to become

Mortal? Raphael was vehemently opposed to the idea, and Michael was actively against it. Which was strange in itself because Michael and Raphael were never on the same side of an issue.

Raphael's twisted sense of duty made no sense when he thought about it. The other Archangel had turned in resignation papers, which were not accepted, half a dozen times in as many centuries. But now, given the choice to do that exact thing, he rebuked the idea entirely.

He wasn't sure what Jophiel would do. She had almost as much love for Earth as Crowley and Aziraphale, perhaps more, given that she had a habit of bedding humans. But she also loved Raphael it seemed, more than anything else. She had settled down for him, and convinced him to settle down for her.

Aziraphale and Crowley, especially Crowley, were great companions. He relished his time living with them, and enjoyed his regular visits. They were the only thing he viewed as important anymore. Not Heaven, not the Host, certainly not Michael or Raphael.

He realized bleakly that he would do _anything_ to ensure that he could remain with them.

The revelation hit him hard. He made this choice before and he made it wrong. He was not making that mistake again.

"To Hell with me then, I guess"


End file.
